


Go To Bed Angry.

by Brookelocks



Series: Collection of One shots Inspired by music. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelocks/pseuds/Brookelocks
Summary: Cause if we sleep in our feelingsWe'll never start healingLet's not go to bed angryTaking back everything I saidBaby let's not do thisBaby I don't wanna go to bed angryKakashi and Iruka argue, in the end nothing gets solved.





	Go To Bed Angry.

**Author's Note:**

> So for the last few months I have been doing this thing where once I get a song stuck in my head I write a fic about it, and um this one turned out a lot more angsty than I originally intended. Either way enjoy.

Hatake Kakashi likes rules, that is just fact. He has rules for almost everything (their relationship is no exception), Iruka suspects that part of it is an ANBU thing. For the most part it doesn’t bother him, there are some that do of course, like the rule that states Iruka isn’t allowed to visit Kakashi in the hospital unless Kakashi asks for him, but on another level Iruka can understand; he isn't sure he would want Kakashi to see him in a bad condition and stress about it. Kakashi sets boundaries and Iruka is respectful of that, and to say that it didn't go both ways would be ridiculous, after all Iruka’s first rule had been that they don’t interact at work for anything other than work (there are small exceptions, Kakashi bringing flowers on his birthday, Iruka having lunch with team seven.) For the most part rules are rules, and no matter which one of them proposes the rule once it is agreed upon it gets followed. And Kakashi is very good at following rules. 

Iruka knows he shouldn’t be angry, Kakashi wasn’t supposed to tell him, hell Iruka wasn’t even supposed to know that he was a part of black ops, but this was a bit too much. Kakashi couldn’t expect him to just wait at home while knowing Kakashi was hurt after fucking vanishing for an ANBU mission a _month_ ago. 

Honestly Iruka wonders just how angry he must look when the nurses scatter as he storms through the hallway, Tsunade is standing outside the door to _Kakashi’s_ regular room, (he shouldn’t be in the hospital so much that he has an assigned room.) she looks up at him and frowns. “Sensei I don-” 

Her statement goes ignored as he opens the door and strides into the room. He can deal with the consequences of ignoring the Hokage later. Kakashi looks up from his _Icha Icha_ and then frowns, his mask and the Hound mask sit on the edge of the bed. Iruka does a quick sweep looking for injuries and finds none. 

“Your back.” He says it without thinking. 

Kakashi looks away from him and grunts. “I’m still working Sensei, you’re not allowed to be here.” If the chunin wasn’t angry with Kakashi before he damn well is now. 

“You disappear for a month and come back, let me guess chakra exhausted, and I have to find out from Genma because he saw Tsunade on her way over here. That doesn’t seem fair.” The teacher grits his teeth and makes an effort to not yell, there are other people in the building after all. 

“What do you want me to say? That I would turn down a mission from the Godaime just because I am in a relationship and my partner is going to be expecting me? I would also like to remind you that I am at work.” Iruka can tell that Kakashi is very obviously done with this conversation. No, it’s not the conversation that bothers him, it’s the fact that they are both on duty (Iruka is technically on his break from the mission desk and should be getting back soon) and that Iruka is here without being called. Therefore breaking not one but two of their rules.

He turns his back and heads towards the door. He grabs the doorknob still muttering to himself, this is just ridiculous. “Fucking bullshit rules.” No sooner than the words have left his lips he hears Kakashi’s book snap closed. He doesn’t bother waiting for Kakashi to comment, he knows that he is being petty, he knows that Kakashi hates when people mumble insults under their breath. Right now he is angry enough that he really doesn't care. He slams the door and turns immediately into a rather pissed off Tsunade.

* * *

He comes home and takes a moment to stare at Kakashi laying on the couch. By now his anger has settled and he has come to accept the fact that Kakashi really hadn’t meant to make him angry, after all he was the one who imposed the rule about work, and as soon as the Hokage gives him orders as an ANBU he is technically ‘on duty’ until he is officially dismissed. He sighs and goes about taking the papers he needs to grade to the kitchen table. 

When he comes back into the living room he notes that he hasn’t gotten a hello yet or any other acknowledgement, he sighs, Kakashi is definitely upset then. “How are you feeling?” He asks with some hope to break the tension. 

“Fine.” Kakashi doesn’t even bother to look up at him when he says it. Iruka tenses, he hates it when Kakashi answers with one or two word responses (it took them so long to get to the point where Kakashi talks practically non-stop that going back to silence shreds Iruka’s heart faster than any kunai could). After that silence settles over the house. Iruka let's Kakashi have the last word for now, They will work it out, they always do, one of the first rules that they agreed on was to never go to bed angry.

* * *

By the time he drags himself to the bedroom he notes that Kakashi has already slipped off to bed and is laying with his back facing the door and by extension Iruka’s side of the bed. He tenses and lets out a breath but goes about his evening routine without saying anything. He slips into bed and presses a hand to the jonin’s bare shoulder only for the man to shift away. Iruka frowns, he knows the other is awake. “You’re not still mad at me are you?” Silence. “Kakashi?” He shifts a bit closer and changes tactics, “you know we never go to bed angry.” 

“Oh so you care about my bullshit rules now.” It’s spoken softly but there is venom behind it, Iruka feels as if his heart was just ripped from his chest. He didn’t realize just how much his earlier comment had hurt, he had been petty and now Kakashi was being petty right back (something the older ninja excelled at) and he fucking deserves it. The rationalization doesn’t make it hurt any less.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, I just was angry. I really am sorry.” 

“That’s nice.” Kakashi doesn’t turn to look at him, and doesn’t accept the apology, just shuts it down with startling efficiency. 

“Baby, I don’t want to go to bed angry.” Silence answers him. He sighs, but he knows better than anyone not to push Kakashi when he doesn’t want to do or talk about something. 

He can’t sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song _Go to Bed Angry_ by Set It Off.


End file.
